Poison
by purplefeather21
Summary: She was his choice of poison. JC/Maryse


**A/N: Honestly, I keep saying that I'll update my stories, and I try. I do. It's just that every time, something comes up, and I can't. Which is why I'm doing one shots for the moment. This is actually a pretty random pairing to do, but I felt it just clicked.**

**This is set during the last time the Miz went against John Cena sometime before Summerslam. I just don't remember when.**

**Disclaimer: Everything WWE related belongs to VKM. Sadly, I own nothing.**

* * *

What could be worse? Having Randy Orton watch your every move because he had no life besides the title, or knowing he could kill a friend's chance to impress "The hottest WWE Diva, Eve" according to the Miz. Both things were something the Superstar wasn't looking forward to.

"Earth to Cena." his opponent and good friend waved a hand at him.

"What?" the former WWE Champion looked up.

The younger man shrugged." Just checkin' to see if you're still with me, or if you went off to Maryse-ville."

John rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Miz smirked. "You know it's true." Seeing the Smackdown Diva a appear of few feet away, he got up. "See ya."

Being alone now brought his thoughts back to what he'd been previously thinking about. Or rather, whom. Right now, John wasn't thinking about tonight's show, his match, or even Summerslam.

His thoughts lay with a luscious blonde who had definitely been right when she said she was the sexiest of the sexy. The tall and leggy Diva was a sight for sore eyes for every wrestler in the company. Everyone had different names for her. He knew she wasn't liked among some, which is why they called her things. He simply called her his girlfriend.

_Ring….ring…._

'_Speak of the devil' _he thought.

"Hey. " he greeted as he flipped his phone open with a smile on his face. "I always knew you couldn't resist not talking to me, baby."

The French Canadian Beauty laughed. "Hmm. Are you sure you haven't mistaken me for you? After all, you did have the option of picking your phone up or not."

The former WWE Diva, who was in Birmingham, Alabama for her physical therapy, was smiling from ear to ear. It was always fun to tease John. Being in rehab, especially the depressed looking one she was at, made her feel down. But talking to John and hear his easygoing manner felt nice. "I called to see how you were feeling about tonight's match." she explained.

"I'd really hate to win the match." he admitted.

"Why?" his girlfriend asked, surprised.

"I'd hate to have Mike miss an opportunity of finally getting the nerve to talk to Eve since she is here tonight." he admitted,

She laughed. "Seriously? Look, we both know how even getting a girl to notice him would be a miracle. For her to talk to him, well, that'd just mean the Apocalypse is coming."

John tried his best not to laugh. "I, uh…." he muttered gibberish Maryse understand.

"Could you repeat that?" she asked.

"I could always tell Vince I want to lose the match and be able to take a couple of weeks off."

"That's sweet, John." Maryse said quietly. "I just…I would hate to think of the disappointment on you fans' face at Summerslam when you don't show up. Besides, you cant possibly want to miss out on the chance of beating the hell out of Orton, and then brag about the fact you took the title from him."

The blonde man sighed. "Maybe."

The Canadian sighed too. "I'll only be gone for about 2 more months. We've been apart longer than that, baby. The time will pass quickly, just you watch. Besides, if you left now, you would also disappoint me by not beating Orton for the title, and you don't want that, right?"

She was good; pulling the 'girlfriend being disappointed' card.

"Oh, you know I would never want to dissapoint the reason I watch the Divas' Division." he joked.

"Only reason you watch, sweetheart." she said facetiously. Clearing her throat, she said, "John, go out there and just wrestler. Whatever happens, happens. Move and and do your thing. If you win, then awesome for you, baby. If you don't, there are other matches, and I'm sure Mike won't be too upset. Just do your best. If not for yourself, then for your fans." Sighing, she sped the conversation up. "I need to get a checkup done. Love you." she said, and hung up.

And while the Former WWE Champion still wasn't completely okay with his match, he didn't feel better. Talking to Maryse helped him clear his head a bit.

Then again, that happened often when talking to her. She had a different way at looking at things, both positive or negative. Then again, she was different. He drink much, and didn't act like a lot of his coworkers. And just like Mike had it bad for the 2007 Diva Search winner, Maryse was his choice of poison.

**A/N: Random ending, I know. Sorry, Please review.**


End file.
